Hola,soy Aya
by rika-chan777
Summary: Aya tiene 20 años,un gran dominio en duelos de cartas y se embarca en una nueva aventura en la que el amor,los celos,las sospechas y las indecisiones serán su día a día,posible Lemon. MarikXayaXchiaki JoeyXmay YugiXtea TristanXserenityXseto.
1. Una pequeña introducción

**N.A/:Bueno este es el primer fanfic que publico,asi que no sean muy duros conmigo :)**

**Elegí la serie de Yu-Gi-Oh,aunque como el personaje de la serie no tiene nadie con quién "arrejuntarse" pues me inventé una chica,es duro para la mayoria de los lectores no saber de quién se habla,pero no podía hacer ninguna otra cosa,sin mas preámbulos una cortísima primera parte que obviamente será seguida por otras de mucha más extensión,adios!**

Capítulo 1

Debía de ser un sueño,pero quizás no lo era...

Me desperté y abrí los ojos perezosamente. No era mi habitación,¿dónde había dormido?,las pequeñas ventanas con sus rosadas cortinas habían sido sustituídas por un gran ventanal con cortinas blancas prácticamente transparentes.

Me giré,le vi y lo comprendí todo. Ahí estaba él,con sus precioso ojos cerrados,el pelo cayéndole por delante de la cara y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura.

Había terminado todo y dentro de unas horas tendríamos que separanos. Él tendría que volver a su hogar y yo al mío,pero lo que más quería en el mundo era no despedirme de él,seguirle a donde hiciera falta a pesar de que me lo había prohibido.

Apenas nos conocíamos,poco más de dos semanas,pero me había dicho que me quería demasiado para dejar que le acompañase,dice que no sabe lo que puede pasarle y no quiere verme en peligro.


	2. La suerte de los principiantes

**Capítulo 2**

Tuve una infancia muy feliz,es injusto que no me acuerde de casi nada. Nací en un pequeño pueblo de Osaka,al lado de la ciudad,aunque ahora vivo muy cerca de Udagawa,Shibuya,las calles abarrotadas de gente me hacen pensar y eso siempre me ha gustado.

Hola,soy Aya,una chica normal con pelo castaño claro y flequillo por delante de la cara,ojos marrones oscuros-que suelo maquillar porque no me gustan mucho-,no soy ni alta ni baja y soy bastante introvertida con la gente que no conozco.

Hacía unos años que ya llegara a nuestro país un nuevo juego basado en un duelo de cartas,puede parecer estúpido,pero los hologramas de la Kaiba Corp. harían cambiar a cualquiera de opinión,y gracias a éste conseguí encontrar a los mejores amigos que alguien como yo podría encontrar.

Siempre se me dio bastante bien lo de jugar a las cartas,pero la verdad,nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos con ellas,consiguiendo llegar a ser una de las finalistas de la Kaiba Corporation.

No conocía a nadie y eso me daba mucho miedo,pero a pesar de eso,la mayoría eran muy conocidos por participar en ediciones anteriores.

Yugi Moto,Setô Kaiba,Marik Ishtar y Joey Wheeler eran unos de los nombres más conocidos de estos torneos y junto con ellos y otros concursantes más aspirábamos al título de mejor duelista del mundo. Ademasás de los concursantes,consiguieron subir al zeppelin en el que se organizaba el torneo unos cuantos amigos del organizador,Setô,y otros concursantes,esas personas eran Tea,Tristán,Duke y Serenity.

Las habitaciones semejaban a un hotel,con un mini-bar y todo-la verdad de mini tenía poco porque estaba llena de agua,bebidas alcohólicas y algún que otro refresco-,como se notaba que Kaiba tenía una gran fortuna y pocos años más que yo.

Estaríamos volando dos semanas,con la diferencia de la anterior vez de que se realizarían en unas islas en las que el zeppelín aterrizaría,serían una serie de duelos tipo torneo que irían aumentando de importancia poco a poco.

El día que subimos al zeppelín lo hicimos al anochecer y en pocas horas Setô y su hermano pequeño Mokuba anunciaron que habría una reunión seguida de una cena.

-Bienvenidos otro año más al torneo de duelos más importante del mundo,la copa Kaiba Corp.,este año contamos con un gran número de concursantes,aunque en poco más de una semana el número será reducido a un número alrededor de 10,concluido todo esto,espero a todos los participantes en la Sala 1 para la cena de bienvenida. -Setô se había presidido la reunión y nos había anunciado todo lo que debíamos saber acerca del torneo,después de esto nos fuimos a cenar.

Durante la cena me di cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente se conocía,pero yo no tenía ningún amigo,y no sabía donde sentarme,menos mal que la cena era en unas cuatro mesas muy largas y así me sería fácil sentarme con alguien y poder entablar algún tipo de conversación. Sin darme cuenta una chica me saludó y me pregunto si conocía a alguien,yo negué con la cabeza y se presentó,-Bueno,me llamo Tea encantada de conocerte,¿y tu eres...?-,-Aya,me llamo Aya!-,Tea era bastante famosa,muchos de los chicos la conocían por ser amiga de sus ídolos e incluso algunos tenían algún tipo de obsesión con ella,aunque no era de extrañar porque era una de las chicas más gupas que había visto nunca.-¿Te apetece venirte a cenar con mis amigos?Son todos muy agradables fijo que haces una buena amistad con ellos-,me estaba preguntando si me apetecía ir a cenar con ellos!,era impresionante la suerte que tenía!.-Por supuesto,no conozco a nadie,muchas gracias por invitarme-

Seguí a Tea a junto de sus amigos y me senté a su lado y al de Tristá la cena comencé a hablar con Tea,Serenity y más tarde se unió Mai,ellas me explicaron como funcionaban realmente las cosas por allí y me contaron cosas acerca de las demás persona que conocían,me hablaron de la simpatía de Yugi,la alegría de Joey,la frialdad de Kaiba,los chistes poco graciosos de Duke y de Tristán,la seriedad de Marik y la extraña personalidad de Bakura. Hablamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida,incluso Tea me confesó que estaba profundamente enamorada del alter-ego de Yugi,-una cosa que en un principio me pareció un tanto extraña-,y Serenity me contó que sentía algo por Tristán.

La cena fue espléndida y cuando terminó todos estábamos tan cansados que decidimos ir a nuestras habitaciones,por lo que cada uno fue a ordenar sus cosas y a preparse para habitaciones estaban divididas en cuatro alas diferentes,y nos fueron designadas según la mesa en la que habíamos cenado,algo que me pareció genial ya que así podría estar al corriente de todo lo que ocurría por las altas esferas.

Como aún tenía una gran vergüenza pensando en todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor decidí dejar para luego lo de ordenar las cosas e ir rápidamente al baño para evitar encontrarme con gente no conocida por el pasillo,pero pasó justamente lo lavabos y las duchas estaban fuera de las habitaciones a excepción de algunos participantes que tenían unas habitaciones más grandes-véase el ejemplo de Setô,Joey,Yugi,Marik o Mai. Pues yo tuve la gran idea de ir a los lavabos entrar y encontrarme a Marik y a Yugi,los dos sin camiseta y lavándose los dientes.-Perdón,perdón,perdón!!,no me fijara en que este era el de chicos!-,no podeis ni imaginaros lo que me costó apartar la mirada,me puse totalmente colorada,Yugi se rió y dijo que no pasaba nada y Marik me dedicó una sonrisa preciosa,yo le devolví la sonrisa,volví a pedir perdón y me metí a toda prisa en el baño de las chicas.


	3. Los primeros duelos

Aquel día me lo había imaginado de mil maneras mientras se me pasaban los días antes de que llegara, pensara en multitud de situaciones diferentes,combates impresionantes y una gran cantidad de gente como yo ansiosa de participar en uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de su vida, participar en el torneo K.C era al fin y al cabo el sueño de cualquier niño o adolescente que se preciara, una oportunidad que se te ofrecía muy pocas veces en la vida y cuya probabilidad de éxito era casi tan remota como si uno lo comparara con el premio de la lotería.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado desde los primeros torneos en los que participaban apenas 10 personas, ahora Kaiba pensando en los deseos de la gente había hecho algunos cambios en su torneo y había ampliado las rondas anteriores a las finales a bordo de un zeppelín impresionante de unas dimensiones atroces,todo esto para que algunos tuvieran la oportunidad de enfrentarse a duelistas como Yugi,Joey,Seto,Marik...

Sin embargo,a pesar de todo esto ni en mi mejor sueño me hubiera imaginado que realmente podría haberme sentado con ellos a la hora de comer,compartir intimidades con Tea y las chicas e incluso tener la oportunidad de ver a Marik sin camiseta, sí, Yugi realmente no me interesaba tanto, al menos si la persona con quién lo estábamos comparando era con Marik.

A pesar de los nervios que tenía en el momento en el que me metí en mi cama me dormí rápidamente,compartía una habitación con más chicas y ellas aún estaban bastante histéricas hablando de lo primero que se las pasaba por la cabeza por la emoción del momento, pero para mí habían sido demasiadas las cosas que me habían pasado en un sólo día, así que caí rendida en el mismo momento en que toqué la cama.

A la mañana siguiente en cuánto sonó el despertador que el cuarto tenía programado me levanté como si la cama tuviera un muelle,una de mis compañeras se levantó también rápidamente y las otras dos prefirieron dormir algunos minutos más.

Reiko,así se llamaba mi compañera de habitación,una chica un poco baja,de ojos y pelo azules,con dos cintas beige que le recogían cada una un mechón de al lado de su cara, vestía una falda de tablas estilo escocesa y una chaqueta azul marino con un lazo rojo en el medio,era una chica un poco tímida pero rápido hicimos muy buenas migas.

Esa misma mañana Reiko me acompañó al lavabo y allí le representé la escena que había tenido lugar la noche anterior, Reiko se sorprendió muchísimo cuándo le dije que era amiga del grupo de los mejores duelistas y me pidió que se los presentara porque estaba enamorada de Tristán, ella decía que era su tipo de hombre perfecto,alto,moreno,pelo corto y que además intuía que su personalidad le gustaría seguro,ante tal petición por parte de una enamorada no me iba a negar, le prometí que conseguiría que al menos intercambiara alguna palabra con él, por parte de Reiko mi favor quedaría pendiente de cuando se me ocurriera alguno útil.

Esa misma tarde comenzaron los primeros duelos,para ver quién debería de abandonar el zeppelín y decir adiós a su sueño de rey de los duelos, al haber tantos participantes en las primeras rondas era muy difícil averiguar si tu contrincante iba a ser débil o te destruiría en cuestión de pocos segundos, algunos combates eran dignos de ver, reñidos hasta el último momento, batallas de poco mas de 1 minuto y jugadores que se quedaban sin cartas en su deck, razón que causaba la eliminación instantánea de ambos jugadores ya que Kaiba afirmaba que ese tipo de derrotas no podían ser permitidas durante los primeros encuentros, de todas maneras, no fueron muchos nos duelos que pude ver, ya que realizaban todos casi al mismo tiempo.

Era toda una arena dividida en múltiples parcelas que eran utilizadas para los combates, por lo que el único momento que tenías para observar los demás duelos era el descanso de cinco minutos después de tu duelo y la espera por tu adversario, estaban previstos tres duelos diarios para cada participante, dos por la mañana y otro por la tarde, acababa de terminar mi último combate y aunque estaba rebosante de energía por haber ganado los tres no podía con el cuerpo, ni siquiera había podido comer con Yugi y los otros ya que tuvimos que comer dependiendo del horario de nuestros duelos, ahora tenía planeado ir a buscar a Reiko, desear que ella también los hubiera ganado todos e ir en búsqueda de Tristán y del resto.


	4. Comienzan los acontecimientos

Volví a la habitación para encontrarme a Reiko en su cama, al principio pensé que estaría llorando porque habría perdido algún duelo pero al acercarme a ella me di cuenta de que realmente estaba dormida, su último duelo había acabado dos horas antes que el mío así que probablemente se quedó dormida mientras me esperaba en la habitación.

Decidí dejarle una nota encima de la mesa de nuestra habitación: Hola Reiko, he ganado todos los duelos, esto es increíble!, cuando llegué a la habitación te encontré durmiendo y no quise despertarte, espero que tú también hayas tenido la misma suerte. Aprovecharé para ir a dar una vuelta por el zeppelín, llevo el móvil conmigo asique llámame cuando despiertes.

Aya.

No conocía a nadie más aparte de Reiko y el grupo de Tea y para colmo me daba demasiada vergüenza acercarme a ellos por lo que cuando me di cuenta estaba dando vueltas por el campo de duelos, eran alrededor de las 8 de la tarde y estaban teniendo lugar los últimos combates del día, eran las últimas rondas, los pocos que quedaban estaban aferrándose a la mejor oportunidad que pensaban que esta vida podría brindarles y así fue como de repente encontré un gran grupo de gente, rodeando a uno de los duelos, supuse que estaría pasando algo interesante así que me acerqué hasta allí.

-Ríndete ya!, ¿Acaso no ves que un chico como tú no va a conseguir derrotarme?-, ahora entendía porque estaba allí toda esa gente, Duke se estaba enfrentando a un chico al que yo no conocía y que probablemente fuera a despedirse de su sueño en breves por los pocos puntos que le quedaban.

Lo que pasó después fue algo que no creo que olvide jamás, cuando el duelo parecía haber llegado a su fin el contrincante de Duke, un chico que supuse que tendría alrededor de 23 años, alto, con un color de pelo y ojos que recordaba al azul del cielo, después de no haber mostrado ningún tipo de emoción durante el duelo esbozó una sonrisa pícara y con cierto toque de sadismo y malicia que dejó a Duke helado. En menos de tres minutos el duelo había llegado a su fin, pero no de la manera que la mayoría había predicho, ahora veíamos a Duke con los ojos muy abiertos apoyado sobre sus rodillas en el campo y con sus puntos totalmente reducidos a 0. Todos los que estábamos viendo el duelo no entendíamos que había pasado pero en apenas 4 turnos aquel chico había invertido el resultado y había despojado a Duke de todos sus puntos casi de un plumazo mientras mantenía intactos los pocos que a él le quedaban, ¿Había finjido durante el resto del duelo o había sido todo cuestión de suerte?, parecía tan remota una idea como la otra pero solo había una cosa segura, uno de los competidores más duros y famosos del torneo K.C acababa de ser eliminado, Duke Devlin ya no podría enfrentarse a nadie más para ostentar el rango de mejor duelista del mundo.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no había notado que mi móvil estaba sonando asíque rápidamente lo cogí con la esperanza de que aún no hubiera colgado la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea. –Aquí Aya, ¿Con quién hablo?-, no tenía registrado el número en la agenda de mi teléfono asique no sabía con quién estaba hablando. –Eres Aya?, Oh, qué suerte, ha sido muy fácil contactar contigo!, soy Tea quería proponerte venir a cenar hoy con nosotros otra vez si te apetecía, no hemos coincidido en todo el mundo y nos gustaría que nos acompañaras y nos contaras qué tal te ha ido tu primer día, qué dices?-, Era Tea, no me lo creía!, supuse que le habría pedido mi número a Kaiba para hablar conmigo. –Por supuesto, me encantaría!, ahora mismo estoy viendo acabar el duelo de Duke pero estaré allí a las 9.30. Por cierto, te importaría si viene conmigo mi compañera de habitación?, tampoco conoce a nadie, a excepción de mí claro.- Dudaba que Tea me diera un no por respuesta pero tampoco quería dejar a Reiko sola, además así podría presentarle a Tristán y seguro que conseguía que nunca olvidara este campeonato, si es que ya era de por sí inolvidable. Tea sin dudarlo me dijo que sí, que por supuesto no había ningún problema asique quedé con ella un poco antes de la cena para ir ya las tres juntas e ir presentándole a Reiko.


	5. Fiesta inesperada

El comedor estaba rebosante de energía, la gente hablaba sin parar, algunos reían y otros lloraban, yo estaba muy contenta pues había superado los tres duelos que me había tocado en mi primer día. Reiko y yo llegamos algo antes de tiempo a nuestra cita con Tea pero ella tampoco tardó en aparecer, rápidamente había hecho muy buenas migas con Reiko y ninguna de las dos podía estar más feliz.

Yugi y los demás ya estaban sentados esperándonos y rápidamente visualicé que el sitio de al lado de Marik estaba ocupado por Joey y Duke respectivamente asique sin que se me notara y con la ayuda de Reiko conseguí sentarme en frente de él.

Nada más sentarme Marik me dedicó una sonrisa, con lo que casi me derrito instantáneamente, tan nerviosa me puse que le sonreí rápidamente, le giré la cara y tiré mi copa, con suerte de que todavía no le había echado nada dentro, Reiko se estuvo riendo un buen rato de mi patosidad.

El sitio de mi izquierda estaba vacío, pues Tea se había sentado al lado de Reiko porque las demás chicas estaban de ese lado, si no hubiera sido porque Reiko me daba conversación y me abria paso para poder hablar con ellas me habría quedado callada y roja como un tomate en frente de Marik. De repente noté como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y miré a ver quién era pues no echaba a nadie en falta del grupo, cuando me giré me quedé con la boca abierta, era el chico que había derrotado a Duke, él debía de haberle invitado a que se uniera a ellos y no era solamente eso, era uno de los chicos más guapos que había visto jamás, desde lejos no pudiera apreciarlo pero ahora que lo veía de cerca me costaba evitar que se me cayera la baba. –Hola encantado, me llamo Chiaki, todo un placer- No era solamente guapo, también era un encanto, ya no sabía si mirar hacia delante o hacia mi izquierda, mi alrededor era un harén de hombres guapos. –Encantada de conocerte Chiaki, yo me llamo Aya, vi el duelo que tuviste con Duke, fue realmente impresionante.- No sé si debería de haber dicho eso, Duke giró la cara con vergüenza haciendo como que no había oído lo que habíamos dicho.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias, me alegra saber que una chica tan guapa presenció uno de mis duelos.- Acto seguido sonrió y se puso a hablar con Duke, yo me quede paralizada, ¿Una chica tan gu-guapa, había dicho?, no podía creerlo.

La cena fue muy interesante, Seto se acercó a nuestra mesa y le hicieron sitio durante un rato hasta que se levantó y se dispuso a hablar acerca de los duelos que habían tenido lugar. Encendió una gran pantalla y nos enseñó estadísticas de los jugadores y puso después una lista de los ganadores y perdedores a la izquierda y derecha de la pantalla respectivamente, los perdedores bajarían del zeppelín en cuanto acabara la cena, lo que vendría siendo la mitad de la gente que estaba a bordo y los que quedaban seguirían con las rondas del torneo, obviamente Duke, que había sido el único que había perdido podría quedarse a bordo al igual que Tea y Serenity.

Al acabar de cenar antes de salir del comedor principal Seto se volvió a acercar a nosotros y le dio un papel a Yugi mientras le guiñaba un ojo, ¿Qué ocurría ahí?, en seguida lo supimos, Kaiba quería hacer una especia de fiesta privada con nosotros, había reservado una sala grande y nos pidió que cogiéramos algo de alcohol del mini bar y con mucha discreción fuéramos en grupos separados a la sala a partir de las 12 de la noche.

¿Alcohol, pero y los duelos del día siguiente?, no parecía una gran idea la mezcla pero estaba segura de que quería ir.

–Bueno, ¿Qué os parece entonces dividirnos e ir cada 5 minutos?, conociendo a Kaiba la sala estará insonorizada por lo que dentro podremos ir haciendo ruido., la idea de Yugi nos pareció muy buena y nos organizamos para ir en grupos cada 5 minutos. Mientras me marchaba con Reiko Marik me paró un momento, -Perdona Aya, creo que este anillo es tuyo, ayer cuando te fuiste corriendo del baño oí como se te caía al suelo, parece muy bonito no quería que lo perdieras.-

Mi anillo!, lo llevaba me lo había quitado para ir al baño y lo llevaba en la mano. –Qué alegría pensaba que lo había perdido, muchísimas gracias Marik, no sé como agradecértelo!-. -Bueno, se me ocurre una idea, apenas he podido dormir la pasada noche asique tendré que dormir ahora un rato antes de la fiesta y le he dicho a la gente que iría solo hasta allí por si me quedaba dormido, vendrías hasta mi habitación a comprobar que me he despertado?, elegiremos el alcohol e iremos después hasta allí.- ¿Qué?, ¿me estaba pidiendo que fuera hasta su habitación?, ¡algo debo de haber hecho para que haya cambiado tanto mi karma!.

-Me parece bien, es un trato justo, nos veremos entonces algo antes de las 12, adiós!- Cuando se lo conté a Reiko ella no daba crédito, habló con Tea para ir hasta allí con ellas porque en un principio iba a venir conmigo y volvimos a la habitación.

Nuestras dos compañeras habían perdido sus duelos y se bajarían en breves del zeppelín, nos despedimos de ellas y nos pusimos a ducharnos y a prepararnos.


	6. La fiesta y la borrachera dan sus frutos

No estaba segura de qué ponerme, porque no sabía que iban a llevar las demás chicas, si irían muy arregladas o irían más bien informales. Al final me decanté por un vestido normalito con unas plataformas y una chaqueta, Reiko se había arreglado mucho más, iba con un vestido azul oscuro ajustado unos zapatos de tacón negros y una blusa fina blanca por encima a modo de chaqueta. No nos maquillamos en exceso pero sí que se notaba que nos habíamos preparado, esperábamos no ir desacordes con los demás y no queríamos preguntarle a las chicas que iban a llevar por miedo a que pensaran que no podíamos hacer nada solas.

Eran las 11.40 y avisé a Reiko de que iría ya a junto de Marik, me deseó mucha suerte y allí fui.

Por el camino me encontré a Chiaki, se había puesto unos pantalones azul claro y una camisa azul oscura que llevaba remangada, iba con el pelo aún húmedo y lo tenía echado hacia atrás, estaba impresionante, se acercó a mí y hablamos durante unos minutos. –Hola Aya, ¿preparada ya para la fiesta?-. –Creo que sí, he cenado bien asique el estómago me aguantará bastante, estoy descansada y tengo muchas ganas de bailar-. –Oh, entonces sí que debes de estar bien preparada, pero no te veo la bebida, ¿La llevas en el bolso?-. –Oh, no me olvidé de coger las botellas, las tenía apartadas pero con tanta prisa no me acordé de ellas, ¡muchas gracias por recordármelo!-. No me creía que me las hubiera olvidado, Marik ocupaba cada pensamiento de mi cabeza y las neuronas parecían no estar de acuerdo conmigo para ayudarme.

-No te preocupes, tu habitación queda bastante lejos, ¿Por qué no te pasas por mi cuarto coges alguna y vamos yendo?-. Era la segunda invitación a la habitación de un chico en un día, soñando, no le veía más explicaciones a lo que pasaba. De todas maneras había quedado con Marik y aunque quisiera ir también con Chiaki no podía fallarle. –Lo siento mucho Chiaki, llego tarde así que mejor vete yendo y nos veremos en la fiesta, ¿Te importa?, ah, y te queda muy bien el pelo así pero si no te lo secas podrías resfriarte, adiós!-.

Antes de que Chiaki pudiera contestarme eche a correr para que no pudiera oír lo que me decía, al girar a la derecha para ir a la habitación de Marik me paré en seco. Era imposible que esos dos chicos estuvieran intentando ligar conmigo, debían de ser mis impresiones y solo quería ser amables, no quiero hacerme ilusiones cualquiera de los dos es demasiado guapo y bueno como para hacerme daño.

Seguí andando lentamente sin mis botellas hasta la habitación de Marik, la 476, estaba en el ala más lujoso del zeppelín, no muy lejos de mí pero al no conocer el camino había dado demasiadas vueltas, realmente podría haber evitado hacer más de la mitad del recorrido.

Cuando iba a llamar a la puerta me di cuenta de que estaba abierta y entré llamando a Marik, supuse que no me había escuchado porque oía como se estaba duchando, si tenía baño dentro de la habitación ¿Por qué habría ido al baño compartido con Yugi? La verdad no lo sabía pero seguía agradeciendo que lo hubiera hecho. Mientras esperaba a Marik me puse a mirar por el ventanal que tenía en la habitación, las luces estaban apagadas pero la luna iluminaba la habitación con una luz tenue y mágica, todo lo que estaba viviendo parecía un sueño, estar en la copa KC, codearme con los duelistas más famosos de todos los tiempos e incluso ir con ellos a una fiesta privada de Kaiba, no quería dormir, tenía miedo de despertarme y que todo fuera solo un sueño.

-¡Aya ya estás aquí!, voy a vestirme rápidamente y elegimos que beber-. Marik había salido en albornoz del baño, cogió un montón de ropa que tenía preparada encima de la cama y volvió al baño para acabar de vestirse, me volví a quedar de piedra y babeando. No tardó en acabar de vestirse y apareció otra vez en la habitación con un toalla alrededor del cuello para que el pelo húmedo no le mojara la ropa, tenía un pelo dorado precioso, parecía que brillaba incluso en la oscuridad, encendió la luz y se acercó a mí.

-No hizo falta que me despertaras al final, me costó bastante dormir y al rato ya me desperté y aproveché para ducharme y no hacerte esperar, siento que tuvieras que estar tanto tiempo mirando por la ventana-. –Oh, no es nada, de hecho me gustaba como se veía la luz de la luna en la habitación, también necesitaba relajarme durante unos minutos. Por cierto me olvidé de traer la bebida, lo siento mucho, ¿te importa si pasamos después por mi habitación a recogerla?-. –No es necesario, cogeremos la bebida aquí y la próxima vez cogeremos lo de tu habitación, ¿Te parece?-. –Sí, claro es una buena idea-. Llevaba unos pantalones largos beige con una camiseta lila y una camisa violeta abierta por encima, le hacían juego con los ojazos que tenía.

Mientras ponía mis cosas encima de una silla Marik fue hacia el mini bar y cogió dos vasos de chupitos y sirvió un poco de tequila en cada uno, fue a cortar un limón que tenía en la nevera lo puso todo en una bandeja y se acercó a mí, nos sentamos en la esquina de la cama y al ver la cara de incredulidad que tenía Marik me dijo que quería beberse algún chupito conmigo antes de la fiesta si esque no me importaba. ¿Cómo me iba a importar?, por suerte ninguno de los dos tenía duelo hasta la tarde siguiente y podríamos beber lo que quisiéramos.

-Aya, ¿En qué estás pensando?, te noto medio ida-. Llevábamos ya tres rondas de chupitos y empezaba a notar cómo me subía el alcohol a la par que la temperatura de la habitación así que me quite la chaqueta, Marik me miró de arriba abajo y rápidamente apartó la vista de mí. -¿Ocurre algo, por qué has apartado la vista?-. Ya notaba el alcohol en la sangre y empezaba a desinhibirme, él seguía apartando la mirada de mí, ahora miraba al frente. –No es nada, simplemente que empieza a hacer calor, aún necesito beber más, me tomaré otro chupito pero creo que tu ya has bebido suficiente de momento, iré recogiendo todo, vete a coger tus cosas-. Parecía molesto, se levantó de repente y cuidadosamente lavó los vasos y guardó todo en su sitio después de beberse su último chupito, confundida me quedé sentada en la cama de matrimonio mirando por la ventana, ¿Qué mosca le habría picado?

De repente se paró en seco cuando acabó de guardar todo y se quedó mirándome, entendí que quería que recogiera las cosas así que me dispuse a levantarme pero me puso un brazo en el hombro y me volvió a sentar en la cama, se acercó a mí y me dio un largo beso en el cuello, paró antes de que me pudiera quedar la marca y siguió dándome mordiscos hasta llegar a mi oreja dejándome sin respiración y entonces volvió a pararse en seco. Se separó un poco, se quedó mirándome y sonrió. –No puedo resistirme a ti, nunca he podido hacerlo-. No entendía nada de nada, iba a hablar pero me puso un dedo en la boca y callé y como si nada hubiera pasado continuó hablándome de la bebida y salimos de la habitación.

Debíamos de ser los últimos en llegar porque ya eran las 12.20, entre una cosa y otra se nos había hecho tarde, la poca gente que había por los pasillos nos miraba fijamente, los dos arreglados y andando juntos por los pasillos, la gente se montaba sus propias películas sin necesidad de que les dijeras nada. Cuando llegamos a la sala llamamos a la puerta y nos abrió Seto, yo ya iba algo contentilla así que me presenté ante él efusivamente y fui corriendo hacia donde estaban las chicas. No era la única, Tea iba algo más borracha que yo y Joey no paraba de recorrer la sala de un lado a otro. Bakura, Serenity y Kaiba estaban sentados en unos sofás bebiendo unos cócteles que parecía que preparaba Mai, tenían muy buena pinta así que convencí a Reiko y Tea para ir a tomar uno. Cuando llegamos a junto de Mai ésta ya nos ofreció uno que cogió Reiko y preparó otros dos para mí y para Tea. –Tengo mucha práctica haciendo cócteles, haré uno para cada uno y si me veo con fuerzas haré otra ronda para después, lo que ha cogido Reiko es un Daikiri de fresa, para ti Aya un Sex on the beach y para Tea un Cosmopolitan, he hecho sangría para todos también, están las jarras encima de la mesa-.

-Impresionante Mai, muchísimas gracias-., Esto prometía y mucho, me acerqué a los sofás y vi que había un sitio libre al lado de Chiaki así que me senté allí.

Estuvimos charlando y bebiendo durante algo más de una hora, Joey, Tristán y Marik estaban sentado sobre la alfombra porque no había sitio en los sofás y como nos daban algo de pena Tea fue a poner un poco de música. En cuanto empezaron a sonar los altavoces Chiaki dejó su copa y me invitó a bailar, yo iba sobre una nube, llevaba tres tequilas, un cóctel y un par de vasos de sangría, así que sin pensarlo le dije que sí. Parecía un pato mareado bailando y al rato Chiaki me dijo que mejor nos volvíamos a sentar porque no quería que me mareara, me propuse no beber más al menos durante un rato y hablé con él un tiempo que me pareció bastante considerable. Hablamos de dónde habíamos nacido, nuestras experiencias con las cartas y alguna que otra anécdota más, paramos la conversación cuando me di cuenta de que necesitaba ir urgentemente al baño, me despedí de Chiaki y salí de la sala.

Los baños no estaban muy lejos pero en mis condiciones se me hacía difícil dar 10 pasos sin fallar alguno de ellos, así que sin encender la luz del pasillo fui pegada a la pared para que nadie notara mi presencia hasta que por fin llegué al baño. Antes de que pudiera encender la luz alguien me tapó la boca con una mano y me agarró el brazo con el que iba a encender el interruptor con la otra, me arrastró hacía uno de los baños y se sentó en un wc conmigo encima, pasó de taparme la boca a taparme los ojos y volví a notar cómo me besaban todo el cuello, esta vez mucho más ferozmente, entre la situación y el alcohol no me pude contener más y con un giro preciso me dispuse a besar a Marik. Él me seguía tapando los ojos mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente, mi cabeza daba vueltas pero era lo que quería hacer, ese hombre me volvía loca pero de repente me llegó un olor a colonia que no coincidía con el que había impregnado la habitación de Marik cuando este salió de la ducha así que de un tirón aparté la mano que me tapaba los ojos. Era Chiaki.


	7. Cómo pasan los años

-¡Corre Yugi, estoy segura de que puedes cogerla!-. Sí, estaba enamorada de él, ese pelo puntiagudo, esa personalidad bipolar suya, su madurez e inocente forma de ser al mismo tiempo, me gustaba cada día más pero había cosas que seguía sin entender de él y que necesitaba saber antes de ponerle nombre a lo que los dos sentíamos aunque no creo que esto pueda tener algún futuro.

Apenas hacía un mes desde aquel día en el que Yami me salvó de aquellos matones que me cerraron el paso en una calle y no dejaban de acosarme, no recuerdo haber llorado tanto en toda mi vida. Aquella noche fue especial, yo y Yugi entre las sábanas de mi cama entregándonos el uno al otro, sin decir palabra, nada que pudiera arruinar aquel momento tan especial, él me consolaba en todos los aspectos y yo le dejaba llevada por el deseo. Cuando nos despertamos parecía que lo que había ocurrido era un recuerdo impensable, yo le amaba más que a ningún otro chico pero sabía que Yami se tendría que ir tarde o temprano, me dolía solo con ser amigos, si llegáramos a ser algo más no creo que pudiera superarlo. Él solamente me daba un beso tras otro en la frente cada vez que lloraba cuando me enfrentaba a esa situación, me abrazaba con fuerza y callaba, no sabía que podía hacer para que mis lágrimas fueran de alegría y no de tristeza, nos queríamos como los que más pero nuestro futuro destino solo nos traería llanto.

-¿Te crees que puedo coger una pelota que has tirado tan mal?, tienes que aprender a apuntar mejor Tea!-. Necesitábamos esas vacaciones, todos, habíamos el curso hacía algo menos de un mes y la universidad nos incitaba a hacer un viaje de relax cada verano aunque este era especial, Seto y Marik se acababan de graduar y Kaiba nos había llevado a una isla del Caribe para disfrutar del buen tiempo y relajarnos. –Venga Yugi no seas bobo, ese tiro no iba tan mal lanzado, creo que estoy mejorando-.

Llevábamos allí tres días y no queríamos ni pensar en que algún día nos tendríamos que ir a casa otra vez, era un sueño hecho realidad, mientras las chicas tomábamos el sol ellos jugaban en el agua, jugábamos juntos cada poco tiempo al vóley playa y cosas así, por las noches hacíamos fiestas y bebíamos hasta quedarnos dormidos por tanto agotamiento.

-Yo estoy demasiado cansada, creo que voy a tener que parar-. Era normal, Serenity se había esforzado bastante y no aguantaba más, así que yo y Mai también paramos y como ya empezaba a ser tarde fuimos a empezar a preparar la cena.

Duke y Tristán vinieron a ayudarnos, mientras los demás ponían la mesa, esta noche venía Marik porque por fin había acabado sus estudios en Egipto también y no había podido venir antes asíque teníamos que tener la cena preparada justo para cuando el llegara.

Los años iban pasando y todos habíamos cambiado mucho. Seto era mucho más amigable y se relacionaba más con la gente, Serenity seguía adorando a su hermano pero ahora tenía mucha más confianza en sí misma y se había convertido en una gran amiga. Por otro lado a Mai apenas la veíamos, trabajaba de aquí a allá y nos visitaba de vez en cuando pero siempre se reunía con nosotros en ocasiones especiales, habíamos ayudado a ablandar aquel corazón que tenía, Joey, Duke y Tristán seguían tan charlatanes como siempre, había madurado sí, pero apenas se le notaba. De mí y de Yami poco más que decir la verdad, no le habíamos contado a nadie lo ocurrido aquella noche yo ahora trabajaba de modelo al tiempo que estudiaba y Yami a parte de estudiar también organizaba y participaba en numerosos eventos, la gran parte de ellos con Kaiba.

No teníamos la ocasión de estar juntos muy a menudo así que aprovechábamos al máximo cuando nos reuníamos, a Seto lo veíamos con frecuencia en eventos pero Mai y Marik parecían estar en un mundo diferente, solamente hablábamos con ellos de vez en cuando por internet y aún así muy pocas veces tenían un hueco.

La noche pasó rápido entre una copa y otra, todos estábamos de celebración de poco teníamos que quejarnos y lo necesitábamos seriamente pero la noche que parecía que iba a ser muy corta se hizo cada vez más y más larga con historias que a día de hoy no recordamos y que algunos todavía no sabemos con certeza si fueron de verdad o no lo fueron.


	8. No siempre es causa del alcohol

-¿A dónde vas a estas horas Mai?-. –Necesito hablar por teléfono, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso Wheeler?-. No, claro que no, es sólo que me da miedo que te vayas sola tan lejos de la casa, ¿Por qué no hablas dentro?, me sentiré más tranquilo-. –No te preocupes, no tardaré nada, solamente espérame con todos-.

Mai siempre había sido una chica con una personalidad difícil, era muy difícil ganarse su amistad y aunque ahora todos creíamos que ella confiaba en nosotros sabíamos que no podíamos compararnos con lo que sentía hacia Joey, siempre se las arreglaba para visitarlo por su cumpleaños, peleaba con él a todas horas y más de una vez quedaban a solas para tener tiempo para ellos. Joey estaba loquito por ella y aunque creíamos que Mai también estaba enamorada de Joey no parecía que la cosa avanzara, ella trabajando siempre en el extranjero y él tan guapo y ligón, nunca había tenido una relación seria hasta el año anterior y la causa de su ruptura fue de hecho los sentimientos que sentía hacia Mai, pensó que quizás podría olvidarla pero en cuanto volvió a verla no pudo evitar volver a sentir lo que sentía desde el día en el que la conoció, desde aquel momento solo había estado con una chica tras otra quizás con el propósito de olvidar a Mai pero esto nunca funcionaba y solamente hacía que ella malinterpretara lo que él sentía.

-Espera Joey me gustaría hablar un momento contigo cuando termine de hablar por teléfono, ¿Puedes esperarme aquí un momento?, en seguida vuelvo-. Joey asintió y Mai se alejó para hablar durante unos minutos cuando volvió Joey estaba adormilado en el suelo apoyado contra una palmera, empezaba a refrescar y era hora de ponerse una chaqueta por no decir que Joey iba sin camiseta alguna por lo que cogería un resfriado en seguida. –Oye Joey deberías de entrar a ponerte algo por encima, creo que te va a coger el frío-. –No tienes que preocuparte por eso, soy todo un hombre, ¿Qué querías decirme?-. Se hizo un silencio muy largo que rápidamente se hizo incómodo, Mai abría la boca con intención de decir algo pero la cerraba otra vez y mantenía su mirada alejada de la de Joey, esquivándola. -¿Mai ocurre algo malo?, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, lo que sea-. Ella se sentó a su lado y empezó a llorar sin decir nada mientras Joey sin saber que hacer o decir la abrazaba y le paseaba los dedos entre los mechones de su pelo con cariño. Al rato Mai se calmó y Joey buscó su cara, se acercó a ella y le dio un largo beso en la boca, Mai no sabía si sorprenderse o no, sabía que Joey sentía algo por ella pero no sabía hasta que punto y no se esperaba que acabara de consolarla así, ella simplemente se dejó besar y en pocos segundos Joey se separó y la miró fijamente para que le contara lo que ocurría.

-El otro día fui al médico, al ginecólogo para ser más exactos a hacerme la revisión anual y me…me dijo que… que era infértil, que no podría tener hijos y que aunque me dieran tratamiento probablemente no podría tenerlos nunca-. La cara de Joey palideció, sabía las ganas que ella tenía de tener niños y darles todo el amor que a ella no le dieron, se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decir y simplemente la abrazó muy fuerte mientras ella rompía a llorar otra vez.

Al cabo de un rato Joey comenzó a hablar aún cuando Mai no había acabado de llorar. –Mai esas cosas ocurren no puedes hundirte de esta manera, no sabes aún si es totalmente definitivo así que por favor sonríe y dime que te vas a esforzar todo lo que puedas y vas a poner lo mejor de tu parte, si es algo que tanto deseas tienes que luchar por ello, tú eres así, eres una luchadora nata, no puedes dejarte caer antes de siquiera haberlo intentado, ¿Harás lo que te digo?-. Las palabras de Joey reconfortaron a Mai y ella dejó de sollozar al poco rato. Estaba recostada sobre su pecho, con la cara hundida y agarrándolo por la cintura, él le tenía un brazo pasado por la espalda para acercarla a él y otro alrededor de su cabeza mientras le acariciaba el pelo, no se podía creer lo que le había contado, no podía entender como la vida era tan injusta con la gente que no se lo merecía.

–Vamos Mai ahora sí que hace frío, vayamos a dentro a por algo de abrigo-. Se levantaron, él le seco las lágrimas le dio un beso en la frente y entraron en la casa por la puerta trasera. Tea dormía con Serenity en una habitación doble así que la de Mai era una habitación individual para ella, entraron a la habitación y Mai cogió una sudadera para ella y le ofreció una manta fina a Joey, él la miró extrañada, no entendía por qué le ofrecía una manta cuando iba a ir a coger una camiseta a su cuarto en cuanto Mai se pusiera algo que le abrigara. Ella se sentó en la cama y le hizo una señal a Joey para que se sentara a su lado y eso hizo, se recostaron sobre la cama él puso la manta sobre los dos y se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella le agarró de la cintura y comenzó a besarle lentamente como si quisiera guardar cada uno de los gestos de los dos en su cabeza, Joey la acercó aún más hacia sí y le acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda mientras se seguían besando, ninguno de los dos sabía si era correcto lo que hacían, si les traería buenas o malas consecuencias, eran amigos muy buenos amigos de hecho y lo que hacían podía afectar seriamente a la relación que tenían pero eso no les importaba, solo querían demostrarse el uno al otro las ganas reprimidas que habían tenido durante todo este tiempo.

Poco a poco la mano de Joey fue cambiando de lugar, de la espalda hacia su barriga subiendo con delicadeza hasta los pechos de Mai, ella parecía estar en un sueño y paseaba también sus dedos por los abdominales del rubio que tenía delante, ella guapa y con un cuerpo como ninguna otra y él que hacía suspirar a cada una de las mujeres que se cruzaban por su camino. Al poco rato Joey decidió apagar la luz de la habitación, la luna iluminaba suficientemente la habitación y todavía podía seguir viendo la cara y el cuerpo de Mai. Las cosas se fueron acelerando y en pocos minutos ambos estaban en ropa interior recorriendo con sus manos cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro, se deseaban tanto que hasta se hacían daño con mordiscos y con caricias que rasgaban, terminaron por quedarse sin ropa, sólo les cubría la manta de Mai y entre sus cuerpos no había nada que los separara, poco a poco se fueron acercando más y más hasta que se miraron a los ojos y comprendieron que no podía esperar más, Mai se puso encima de Joey y éste fue entrando en ella lentamente, los movimientos que al principio eran suaves fueron aumentando su rapidez poco a poco, estaban desbocados, no podían recordar hacía cuanto que querían que pasara y pasó.


	9. Carga con tus errores

Llevaban ya cinco días de vacaciones y todavía no se había atrevido a decírselo, incluso se estaba planteando no decírselo hasta que tuviera que marchar, no podía imaginarse de qué forma podría hacerle menos daño. Yugi había decidido ir a Egipto, lo había hablado con Joey, Marik y Kaiba y cada vez que lo pensaba lo veía más urgente, él no pertenecía a esta época ni siquiera al país en el que ahora estaba y había algo dentro que le decía que debía de volver a dónde debía estar pero había un problema, ella era el problema o quizás la solución, hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas y más vueltas siendo incapaz de decidirse pero es que esa chica poco a poco se había ganado su corazón.

La noche anterior había estado hablando con Joey, él le confesó en secreto el encuentro que había tenido con Mai, parecía que tanto su relación como la de Joey parecían indicar al fracaso pero él se había propuesto sacrificar sus noches como soltero y esperar a que Mai estuviera lista para estar con él. –No quiere asegurarme nada, no quiere prometerme que las cosas serán fáciles pero yo pienso esperarla, ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad-, –Pero no lo entiendo, si te quiere…¿Por qué no estar juntos?-, –Porque ella vive en el extranjero y de momento no podría estar conmigo, le entró bastante miedo cuando pensó en cómo podría acabar esto, aunque no lo parezca es una chica muy débil-.

Joey luchaba por Mai pero este caso era diferente, sobrepasaba la palabra "extranjero" con creces, demasiado incluso. Después de hablar con Joey durante un largo rato apagamos las luces de la habitación y nos pusimos a dormir, ya eran las 5 de la mañana y la noche siguiente sería la última que podríamos pasar todos juntos. La cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas, se sentía incluso mareado y descartaba que la causa fuera el alcohol así que pasados unos minutos decidió levantarse e ir hacia el baño para refrescarse la cara.

Faraones, duelos, dioses egipcios… Últimamente tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y aunque creía que estas vacaciones iban a ayudarle a desconectar no podía haber estado más equivocado. –Yugi, ¿Qué haces en el baño a estas horas?-. Tenía la puerta abierta y Tea debía de haberle visto mientras iba hacia su habitación. –No es nada, simplemente quería lavarme la cara-. Tea no se movió de su sitio pero tampoco ninguno de los dos dijo nada, al rato la situación comenzó a volverse incómoda. –Yugi… Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento-. –No hay nada de lo que hablar Tea, necesito ir a dormir-. -¿Cómo que no hay nada de lo que hablar?, escúchame solamente un momento por favor-. –He dicho que no hay nada que hablar así que olvídalo, buenas noches Tea-. –Yugi…estoy embarazada-. Silencio, ninguno dijo nada, Yugi se quedó quieto dándole la espalda a Tea, no sabía que decir ni que cara poner, ¿Cómo podían haber sido tan tontos?, ¿Cómo no habían podido utilizar ningún tipo de protección aquel día?, las cosas que atormentaban la cabeza de Yugi se hicieron rápidamente pequeñas al lado de eso, se había quedado en estado de shock, había pasado muy poco tiempo pero era suficiente para que Tea pudiera tener razón. –¿Es eso cierto?-. No quería creérselo, no podía, más bien no debía, ella solo calló y asintió con la cabeza, Yami se acercó en seguida, la acercó a sí y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Era lo último que esperaba de todo, era un imprevisto, un descuido, un ¿fallo?, sabía afrontar muchas cosas pero esta por supuesto no era una de ellas, esperaba no tener que enfrentarse nunca a esa situación, nunca pensó que durante el tiempo que permaneciera en este mundo podría pasar algo así. –Perdóname por no escucharte Tea, prefería no hacerte las cosas más difíciles, ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-. –Desde hace una semana…Supuse que estas vacaciones serían una buena ocasión para contártelo pero veo que no he acertado-. –No pienses eso, me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho, pensaremos juntos que debemos de hacer y ya verás cómo elegimos lo mejor-. ¿Aborto?, ¿Tener un hijo?, cada cosa parecía más descabellada que la anterior, todo era una total locura y estaban metidos en ella hasta el fondo. –Toma la decisión que tú realmente quieras tomar, no pienso influenciarte hasta que elijas algo con total seguridad, después decidiremos qué hacer, tómate un par de días para pensarlo, los que necesites.


	10. ¿Para qué?

El portazo sonó con tanta fuerza que hubo gente de las habitaciones contiguas que salió afuera preguntándose qué habría pasado, tuve suerte porque al oír cómo la gente salía Chiaki se quedó en el baño y no vino detrás de mí para pedirme explicaciones, volví a la sala donde estaban todos, si volvía a mi habitación tenía miedo de que él viniera a hablar conmigo, no quería estar con él a solas, al menos de momento. Cuando entré en la sala todos se quedaron mirándome, mi cara decía que algo había pasado pero no le dije nada a nadie, me justifiqué diciendo que probablemente sería cosa del alcohol.

-Pero Aya estás segura de que no ha pasado nada más?-. -Qué más crees que puede haber ocurrido en este zeppelín?-.

-Bueno...Chiaki salió pisándote los talones, es un chico bastante guapo y puede que...no sé, solo era una pregunta-. La gente ya no me miraba y me había dado pena que Reiko viniera a hablar conmigo porque llevaba hablando con Tristán desde que se lo había presentado, Mai charlaba con Duke de sabe dios qué, Joey seguía correteando aun más borracho que antes y Tea, Serenity y Bakura estaban hablando en el otro sofá. No veía a Marik por ningún lado, por una parte lo agradecía porque no sabría como mirarle, por otro sentía curiosidad por saber donde estaba así que le pregunte a Reiko pero ella tampoco sabía nada. -Chicos no habéis visto a Yugi?, pensé que habría ido al baño pero tarda demasiado-.

Me había sentado con Reiko y Tristán, ella me lo había pedido, la cosa le tenía buena pinta pero tenía miedo de ir demasiado rápido y entonces apareció Tea preguntando por Yugi. -Yo he ido al baño y no he visto salir ni entrar a nadie del de hombres. De todas maneras sigo un poco mareada así que voy a ir un momento y a la vuelta te digo si está por allí-. Estaba mareada pero no era nada excesivo como para ir al baño pero necesitaba buscar a Marik, iba borracha, no podía hacer nada razonable, Tea me lo agradeció y mientras salía por la puerta justamente estaba Chiaki al otro lado dispuesto a entrar, le saludé como si no pasara nada y agradecí que el entrara y yo saliera para no encontrármelo a solas, salí tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a decirme nada.

Estuve un buen rato dando vueltas sin sentido, tan sinsentido como ir en busca de Marik sin saber siquiera donde estaba hasta que recordé lo que le había prometido a Tea asique aproveché la excusa de buscar a Yugi para encontrar a Marik, miré primero en el baño de chicos, pregunté por ellos pero nada... Me acerqué a la habitación de Yugi porque Tea me había dicho el numero y pegué la oreja a la puerta pero seguía sin oír nada así que llamé a la puerta, cuando me estaba yendo de vuelta me abrieron, era Seto y parecía estar bastante serio, me entro un escalofrío y le pregunte por Yugi de parte de Tea. -Si, Yugi está aquí, ¿Qué quiere?-. -Pues la verdad no me lo dijo...-. -Pues dile que estamos ocupados que no volveremos hasta dentro de un rato-. -Bueno… pues nada ya hablará con él después entonces, adiós-. -Un momento Aya, ¿Ha ocurrido algo?-. -No entiendo a que te refieres Kaiba-. –Se te ve en la cara que ha ocurrido algo, pero no debe de ser tan importante entonces-. -!Kaiba!, Esto es importante, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-. Marik parecía cabreado y hasta que Kaiba entró en la habitación y pudo cerrar la puerta tras de sí no me dirigió la mirada-.

De camino a la sala miré el reloj, ¡eran las 6 de la noche!, el día de hoy llegaba a bastante y estaba demasiado cansada, el duelo era por la tarde pero necesitaba tener todas mis neuronas conmigo, cuando llegue todos estaban bastante cansados ya, a excepción de Reiko y Tristán que habían compaginado bastante bien y bueno...la pobre Serenity hablaba con Tea pero se notaba que le molestaba que Reiko acaparara la atención del chico, Mai parecía haberse marchado y Joey... él sí que tenia duelo por la mañana y mentiría si dijera que había parado de recorrer la habitación de un lado a otro.

En seguida me quedé dormida, no esperé a Reiko porque ella aún quería quedarse un rato más así que me puse mis tapones y dormí plácidamente toda la noche.

El combate del día siguiente fue sin duda más complicado de superar que los otros tres, de hecho me hicieron cuestionar mi suerte pero no me dejé guiar por ese pensamiento, sabía lo que me hacía, conocía el tipo de cartas que utilizaría mi adversario y lo único que había hecho desde que me levanté a parte de comer había sido amoldar mi baraja de manera que creara una táctica defensiva contra su deck, todos sus monstruos tenían un nivel de ataque espeluznante pero una de mis especialidades era hacerme la víctima con cartas mediocres, poner después las cartas en defensa como modo de protección y que cuando fueran a atacar a mis monstruos vieran que mi defensa era increíblemente mayor que su ataque, aparte de eso gracias a mi padre tenía un par de cartas mágicas especiales para la ocasión con efectos como inversión del ataque por la defensa y cosas de ese estilo, además de cartas trampa, como no.

Tuve suerte y se creyó mi estrategia desde el primer momento, parecía que ese chico no se había estudiado bien mis técnicas y terminó cayendo.

Ninguno de mis amigos estaba viendo mi combate porque la mayoría de ellos estaban teniendo sus duelos o iban a empezarles en pocos minutos.

Durante la comida hubo un ambiente un poco cargado, se veía que a Seto, Yugi y Marik les preocupaba algo, por otro lado Tea y Mai no abrieron la boca en toda la comida, Tea parecía triste y Mai más bien cabreada, yo me limité a hablar con Reiko y mirar de reojo a Marik aunque él no me miró ni una sola vez, tenía miedo de que se enterara de que había besado a Chiaki, tuve suerte de que él no apareciera tanto Duke como Joey y Chiaki habían tenido los duelos al mediodía y no podrían comer con nosotros.

Mi duelo había terminado y estaba exhausta, decidí ir a la habitación a tumbarme un rato en la cama aunque le había prometido a Reiko que iba a ir a verla, pero el cansancio era más fuerte. Dormí durante media hora y me levanté para ir a ver el duelo de Reiko, cuando estaba vistiéndome para salir por la puerta llamaron y al no estar completamente vestida pregunté desde detrás de la puerta quién era. – Aya soy Marik, ¿Tienes un momento?-, No me lo esperaba para nada, había estado todo el día evitándome con la mirada y ahora sin embargo venía hasta mi habitación, le hice pasar y se negó a dar más de 3 pasos dentro de la habitación y solamente entrecerró un poco la puerta, estaba confundida. –Quería pedirte perdón por lo del otro día… No fue apropiado y aproveche que habías bebido para besarte sin haberte preguntado siquiera si tenías pareja o algo así, siento haberte faltado al respeto Aya, espero que me perdones.-

Acto seguido miró hacia otro lado e hizo ademán de salir por la puerta pero inconscientemente le agarré de la muñeca, no tenía porque pedirme perdón, me había gustado que me besara, de hecho quería que volviera a hacerlo. –Marik, no tienes que pedir perdón, si no hubiera querido que siguieras me hubiera apartado, no te sientas culpable, además no hay ninguna persona a la que tenga que rendirle cuentas…-, a pesar de lo enamoradiza que era ninguna de mis relaciones había funcionado ya fuera por una razón o por otra y ahora que lo tenía a él delante de mí solo podía pedirle que no se fuera. - ¿Estás segura de que no hay ninguna?-, No sabía de lo que me hablaba, ¿quién mejor que yo podría saber si estaba con alguien o no? –No te sigo Marik…-, -Por favor, no quiero hablar más de ello, suéltame la mano.- No podía entenderlo, ¿Qué le ocurría, porqué se comportaba así ahora?, ¿Porqué tenía que preocuparme de alguien que cambiaba de personalidad cada pocas horas?, le solté, me giré y oí como cerraban la puerta detrás de mí.

Llegó la noche otra vez, Reiko se había quedado dormida hace rato pero yo no podía dormir, estaba cansada después de ver tantos duelos, esforzarme en el mío y la tortura psicológica que me había hecho a mí misma durante el día, aunque debería estar cansada solo conseguí todo lo contrario, que la cabeza no parara de darme vueltas.

Despertarme al día siguiente fue horrible, me dolía la cabeza del sueño, tenía los ojos pegados y solamente quería seguir en cama, las ganas que tenía de continuar con el torneo desaparecieron, ¿Cómo era eso posible, había sido capaz Marik de quitarme todos los ánimos?, no podía ser así.

-Oh Aya por fin te has despertado, empezaba a preocuparme- , -Lo siento Reiko, no quería preocuparte, me costó dormir esta noche por los nervios, nada en especial-, verla a ella tan jovial y alegre hacía sonreír a cualquiera, pero tampoco era de extrañar que la sonrisa le ocupara toda la cara, hoy había quedado con Tristán, habían quedado en que sería algo así como una cita, ella no acababa de creérselo, por lo visto había sido el regalo que Tristán le había prometido por el duelo del día anterior y yo como su amiga no podía estar más que feliz por ella pero también me hacía recordar la mala suerte que tenía yo en el amor.

La mañana pasó sin incidentes, tanto Reiko como yo fuimos a las salas habilitadas para practicar con nuestros decks y mejorarlos en función a lo que necesitáramos, uno se sentía importante al ver que la gente iba cayendo y aguantaba pero la competitividad se olía en el ambiente, la gente miraba de reojo a los cambios secretos que la gente hacía y luego giraba la cabeza como si no hubiera ocurrido, era totalmente rastrero e inaceptable para mí, ¿Cómo podían querer algún tipo de reconocimiento con unas técnicas así?, no es un examen en el que lo único que quieres es aprobar para olvidarte ya de esa asignatura, en este caso uno quiere sacar la mejor nota posible, de la manera más justa posible y que los demás aplaudan su trabajo, de todas maneras esto no duró mucho ya que Kaiba mediante unas cámaras instaladas en las habitaciones se dedicó a amonestar a los cotillas y a amenazar a los reincidentes con una inminente descalificación.

A la hora de la comida Reiko parecía un flan, después de comer iba a dar una vuelta con Tristán y estaba nerviosísima, yo la tranquilizaba pero yo también estaba nerviosa por ver cómo se comportaría Marik conmigo. Mientras llegábamos a la mesa Chiaki me interceptó y me aparté del grupo para ir a hablar con él. –Aya, me preguntaba si te apetecería hacer algo hoy por la tarde, ya que vamos a parar en esa isla quería relajarme un poco y aprovechar que hoy tenemos el día libre-, -Me parece bien, necesito desestresarme un poco aunque antes necesito echarme una siesta, he pasado una mala noche.- , No había razones para no quedar con él, era guapo, le gustaba, Marik hacía lo que él quería, Marik se me insinuaba y luego pasaba de mí, Marik… y justo en ese momento él pasó por mi lado, mirándome como si me estuviese atravesando, como si yo no estuviera allí, eso solamente hizo que rápidamente le dijera que sí a Chiaki.

Cuando llegué a la mesa me di cuenta de cómo se había vaciado el zeppelín, me parecía lógico cambiar a un medio de transporte algo más pequeño puesto que las tres cuartas partes de los duelistas habían sido ya eliminados, además que darnos un día para descansar era un gran detalle para felicitar a los que habían conseguido continuar.

La comida fue bastante aburrida ya que ni Chiaki ni Marik se encontraban muy cerca, aunque en cierta forma lo agradecía porque cuanto más lejos estuviera Marik de mi cabeza mejor sería para mí. La hora después de la comida todos recogimos nuestras cosas y las bajamos del zeppelín para ir a un gran transatlántico en donde por lo visto pasaríamos las semanas que nos quedaban, me gustaba mucho más que el zeppelín, luminoso, más seguro, con unas vista que se podrían apreciar mucho mejor... Será genial poder viajar en él todo el tiempo que pueda.

Al rato quedé sola en el barco, Reiko se había ido y mi cita con Chiaki aún era dentro de una hora, ¿Qué iba a hacer durante todo ese tiempo?, una opción era ponerme todo lo guapa que pudiera y eso hice, me maquillé pero no en exceso y me puse una falda corta de las que tanto me gustaban, el pelo suelto con una cinta y esperé a que viniera Chiaki a buscarme tal y como habíamos quedado, como quedaban aún quince minutos decidí tirarme en cama y juguetear con el móvil, estábamos desconectados del exterior pero al menos podía utilizar los juegos.


End file.
